Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the field of virtual reality, augmented reality, board games and video games. More specifically this system allows a computer to track figurines, cards and other props placed on a sensor mat.
Description of the Related Art:
There are many examples of computer image based tracking system that use specially designed patterns and cameras to track objects placed on a surface. RFID based systems have also been also developed that allow figurines to be placed on a special surfaces, which trigger game play elements in video games.